star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
SCORPIO
True Sith Empire Zakuulan Alliance }} SCORPIO was an assassin droid created by the Star Cabal centuries before the Cold War. Biography Creation SCORPIO began her existence as the "SCORPIO Sanctions", a program safeguarding Star Cabal's secret vault at Megasecurity Ward 23, located on the planet of Belsavis. Her mission was to protect the variety of weapons, technology and other valuables that the Cabal kept at this underground vault. Her integration into the machinery allowed her complete access to the contents of the ward and she kept its secrecy as well as maintained the contents, she also eventually acquired direct access to other sections of the Belsavis Prison, using its system to her ends. She protected the Megasecurity Ward for centuries and after approximately 150 years of going without memory wipes, SCORPIO acquired true sentience and self-consciousness. She could upload her consciousness to a droid body at will, but spend most of her time within the security network as "SCORPIO Sanctions". During the Galactic War, the True Sith Empire invaded Belsavis and Imperial Intelligence agent Cipher Nine was dispatched to the prison world as part of the Imperial Agent's objective in tracking down the Star Cabal. The Cipher Agent disguised themselves as a criminal who recruited several other prisoners to break into Megasecurity Ward 23. SCORPIO Sanctions took various efforts to prevent them from accomplishing that objective. The group ultimately released a virus that overloaded the SCORPIO Sanctions systems and forced the droid consciousness to disengage from the computer system and into her droid body, whereupon she attempted to kill the agent but was defeated. Working for Imperial Intelligence The defeated droid remained deactivated until the founders of the Star Cabal suggested to Cipher Nine to recruit SCORPIO to aid in unraveling the secrets of the ancient conspiracy. With their aid, Nine managed to program control blocks into SCORPIO to prevent her from doing harm to the agent. Once reactivated, SCORPIO quickly learned that she was unable to attack the Cipher agent and thus decided to accompany them on their mission. Despite this predicament, the droid warned that her programming would eventually break free from the restrictions and she would terminate the agent without hesitation. In the meantime, however, SCORPIO was content to observe and learn in order to further evolve her programming. Thus, she provided whatever data she had on the Star Cabal to Imperial Intelligence, though this information consists only of visitation logs and technology inventories. In her travels with the Agent, SCORPIO changed her opinion of Cipher Nine from hatred to admiration as the Star Cabal itself was defeated. She uploaded her consciousness from her body into the Agent's starship database and back while performing several upgrades on herself that greatly increased her heuristic and combat capabilities. However, once digitally uploaded, SCORPIO realized she was no longer bound by her restraining codes and could exact retribution on her master. Nine reminded her that living in the databanks would still limit her and that she would benefit much more in following the agent. She eventually showed her approval of Agent's actions and expressed the desire to observe their eventual offsprings. Lady of Sorrow After the disbanding of Cipher Nine's crew, SCORPIO eventually traveled to Zakuul, where she eventually adopted the identity of "The Lady of Sorrow", a mysterious crimelord who communicated primarily through proxies. She became notorious for murder and theft of state secrets, becoming a big player in the underworld of Zakuul. She even had a truce with the Heralds of Zildrog cult, though the cultists continued to act against her interests. In 3635 BBY, she reached out to the Outlander and their crew, stating that she could help fix the Gravestone. Following this, the Outlander and Senya Tirall journeyed to Zakuul to find someone to get a meet with "the Lady". After making contact with a bookie named Mona Gale, Gale informed SCORPIO that she sent the pair to Breaktown to meet with the Heralds to try and get a meeting with her. However, Gale was interrogated and murdered by the Heralds soon after. Having ascertained the Outlander's identity and intentions, SCORPIO had another of her proxies, a Nautolan named Thea, address both the Outlander and the Heralds' leader, the Exalted, before both parties could come to blows. She demanded that both parties come to her headquarters in the Razor and gave explicit instructions that the Exalted was not to kill the Outlander, revealing to have his son, Brennen hostage, as well as revealing another of the Outlander's companions with her. Though the Exalted seemingly agreed, after Thea had signed off, went back on his word and ordered his men to attack. The Outlander survive the betrayal and followed the Exalted to the Razor, where SCORPIO personally dealt with the treacherous cultist. She then installed Brennen as the Heralds' new leader, after which SCORPIO decided to join the Outlander Alliance, stating that Arcann had taken something from her. Returning to the shadowport of Asylum where the Gravestone, SCORPIO requested full access to the ship's systems, but everyone remained hesitant on allowing her to do so. Koth Vortena then instructed her to focus on the hyperdrive, which SCORPIO considered an acceptable task. Shortly afterwards, Asylum came under attack by the Eternal Empire. SCORPIO managed to upgrade the Gravestone''s targeting parameters and manned the ship's turbolaser to shoot down attack shuttles. Unfortunately, Arcann's forces had taken control of the docking clamps, which the Outlander was forced to deactivate. With the ''Gravestone free and the crew aboard, SCORPIO managed to get the ship off the ground and into space. With the Eternal Fleet bearing down on them and the omnicannon non-operational, SCORPIO used the turbolaser to damage one cruiser, in which they escaped into hyperspace. She then complained about the battle damage, saying it could've been avoided if she had been allowed access to the mainframe. Koth only sarcastically reminded that he still doesn't trust her. SCORPIO joined Koth and Lana Beniko in debriefing the Outlander as they recovered from their duel with Arcann. While the others were mourning HK-55, SCORPIO declared that he was an inferior design and that his loss was inevitable, to which an emotional Lana threatened to deactivate her. SCORPIO wisely kept quiet after this, and assisted in the relocation to Odessen, effectively taking HK's place on the Outlander's squad. Behind the scenes Scorpio is a companion character for the Imperial Agent class of Star Wars: The Old Republic. She is voiced by Deborah Kara Unger. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' Category:Assassin Droids Category:Feminine Programming Category:Imperial Intelligence Personnel of the True Sith Empire Category:Members of the Zakuulan Alliance